$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 3 & 2 \\ 5 & 4 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 5 \\ 3 & 4 \\ 2 & 9\end{array}\right]$